


Erotic or romantic?

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [35]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: After years of friendship, one fine day out of the blue, Jaime asks his friend out. And what starts as a dance at a pub quickly escalates to much more.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Erotic or romantic?

There he was.

He smiled at her, perfect and achingly gorgeous, and she began to get all hot and sweaty—nothing to do with the jam-packed dance floor, of course. He headed towards her, the look in those startlingly green eyes, even in the dim light of the room, crystal clear—lust and admiration and intent—as much as all that was brewing within her. And perhaps more.

He was backing into her space, getting closer. And Brienne’s heart skipped a beat. He brushed against her, and she felt dizzy, the scent of cologne and sweat doing what a couple of drinks couldn’t.

“Jaime,” she almost yelped when he reached out to run his fingers down her bare arm, leaving goosebumps and the need to feel more of his skin all over her.

“Dance with me?” he asked, his tone cautious and measured and at the same time, deep and mysterious.

She took a moment to consider his invitation. “I’m no good at it.”

“It doesn’t matter.” He took her hand, fingers claiming hers. “I’m lousy at it as well.”

Thus commenced their first date—Brienne’s first in ages, when he led her to a sparsely populated corner of the dance floor—not much light, not many people, only the beat, each other and their mutual need to make the most of this night to keep them company. 

“I haven’t done this for like an eternity,” she admitted, when they started swaying to the popular number.

“Renly was the last, if I remember correctly.” A shadow crossed those brooding eyes. “At the office party last year, wasn't it?” He drew closer. “I was watching you—in his arms, eyes deeply locked into his—” He paused, his fingers brushing over the back of her hand, his searing gaze piercing hers like lasers. “You do have astonishing eyes, you know that?”

She giggled, giddy from her drink and his body so close to hers. “And you sound quite jealous—”

Jaime dragged her into his arms. “I do, don’t I?” She moved into his touch, and his hands moved to her waist, squeezing her gently. Unable to hold back a sigh, she could feel the bulge in his pants already. And she couldn’t help deliberately brushing her thighs against it. “Oh, wench,” he sighed in return, then pressed his mouth to hers.

Brienne had day-dreamed about their first kiss about a thousand times, but this—in a crowded dully-lit pub in the midst of a horde of strangers—wasn’t what she’d expected it to be. And for fuck’s sake, it was far from disappointing! His lips were soft, yet, demanding. His tongue, gently probing and teasing, was going to be the death of her. Her mind began wandering, thinking about what it might do to her later—if, by luck and the grace of her fate, there was a _later_ to this. She moaned into his kiss, shivering at the thought of him licking her neck, picturing it circling her nipples, the cool wetness of its tip leaving a burning trail down her chest. 

Her arousal mounting, she gripped his arms tightly. She could feel the heat rising, the—

As if on cue, his hand shifted across to her lower back and he squeezed her ass gently, his arousal pressing into her. When his free hand snaked up her front and squeezed her left breast, she gasped out her desperation in his mouth.

He broke the kiss, her urgency reflecting in his eyes. “What don’t we take this somewhere less crowded, Brienne?” His hand on her butt began to roam and explore, his fingers straying beneath the hem of her skirt. “My place—” she could sense the mild hesitation in his touch “—if you’ll have me.”

Surprised at her brazenness, Brienne shifted her legs further apart to allow him access, her cunt hot and sweaty and already wet, in need of his fingers and more. “How quickly can we get there?”

+++++

The walk down to his apartment, though only less than half a mile from the pub, felt like her longest ever. 

Once behind the safe doors of the elevator, Jaime began kissing her with abandon, no crowd around them to inhibit their desires, and she closed her eyes, her body, an ocean of sensations—every one of which felt just right. He was tentative and gentle, he was storm and calm and everything that would make a woman go weak in her knees. Sandwiched between him and the cold metallic wall behind her, it felt like being trapped between fire and ice—each throwing her into a frenzy of opposing sensations before ultimately all of them collapsed into a delicious medley.

For tonight, he was hers. Tonight, she would live her dreams. Tonight, sex wouldn’t be just sex.

When the elevator came to a halt for them to get out and get into privacy, the one minute it took them to stumble across the hall and get behind the closed door, turned out to be an ordeal she’d never endured before. Distracted and fumbling with something as simple as unlocking a door, Jaime peppered her mouth with hungry kisses. With each of it, she could feel his desire growing. As for her, the idea of him, of his scent, of his touch was beginning to fall in place with her dreams. He was turning out to be everything she wanted him to be.

Slamming the door shut, he shoved her against the wall and slid down to his knees, his firm hands going on a rampage on her skirt, pulling it down. He began running his tongue along the inside of her thighs, slowly, as though she were a sumptuous meal awaiting his consumption. Greedy, gluttonous, he was exactly like she’d pictured him, nuzzling into her panties, his teeth pulling the lace aside to get it out of its way before the tip of his tongue settled down against her wet slit. Her pussy clenched, tightening, when his tongue slid up to her clit, beginning its torrid seduction, unleashing its magic on her.

Licking. Swirling. Faster and faster. A finger joined his mouth, prodding her open, nudging its way in, eager to devour, like his tongue, its sole objective to make her come. And he was beginning to succeed. She shuddered. She could feel herself throb under him, her knees threatening to buckle under whatever he was putting her through. Blindly, she reached for the back of his head and pushed him deeper, urging him to go on, to take her all the way.

But then, as abruptly as he’d begun the onslaught, he stopped. “Not just yet. This is just the beginning.”

Before she could reply, he shuffled to his feet, the massive engorgement that his erection now was, setting off a pleasurable squirm at the pit of her belly. Kicking off her skirt, she straddled him, marvelling his strength when he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. 

Holding her tightly in his arms, he plonked down on the bed. Things were moving too fast, but she wanted this. Exactly _this_ —them on the bed with her on his lap. Him, leaning to kiss her, his hands all over her chest, squeezing her breasts and playing with her nipples, the wanton glint in his eyes telling her he enjoyed the taut pebbly feel over her top between his fingers. She raised her arms and he took off her blouse. When he stared at her breasts, embarrassment began to creep into her, and wondering if their meagre size would impress him, she mumbled, “They’re not—”

“They’re perfect.” Unclasping her bra, he got it out of his way. “Beautiful,” he breathed, fondling one of them. “Sexy as hell.” He closed his mouth on the other, suckling them, his teeth grazing her tender skin. 

“Fuck,” she gasped, straddling him, her soaked panties rubbing down his thick jeans, the friction of the coarse material against her soft lacy barely-there underwear, driving her insane. She bucked and jerked against him when he began to devour her, licking and nibbling, his other hand, caressing and massaging her other breast, his cock getting harder under her rocking movements.

She undid his belt and unzipped him, pulling out his tortured cock. She could feel it throbbing with all the blood flooding towards it. When she ran a gentle finger down his length, he exhaled deeply, his burning breath, a blazing contrast to the wetness of his tongue on her nipple. When she began rubbing it, length and head and balls and all, he squeezed her breast hard.

“I want to taste you, Jaime.”

She slid off his lap and crouched by the bed. His cock throbbed when she flicked her tongue to the tip; it shivered and lurched when she drew the length into her mouth. Closing her eyes, she began to suck him, her cunt getting wetter at the thought of him inside her. Here she was, at last, where she was meant to be, pleasuring the only man in the world she cared for.

His cupped the back of her neck, his grip tight, his hips thrusting into her, fucking her mouth. She went faster, egged on by the tension building up within him, the raspy noises he made. The animal within him came alive, bringing something to life within her—something that had lain dormant for years, waiting for the right man to awaken it, to set it aflame. 

He was hers. _Hers._ He was meant to be deep inside her and thrusting away like this was the end of the world.

And he seemed to sense her need, too, because he jerked her away before it was too late. “I want to come inside you, Brienne.” 

She sat upright, her hands ripping away his shirt buttons whilst he shucked off his shoes and went on to getting rid of his jeans and underwear. She stood back in admiration of his broad chest, waiting, licking her lips with expectation when he grabbed a condom from his nightstand drawer and slipped it on.

Peeling away her damp panties, she straddled him again, guiding him inside. “Oh Fuck!” she exclaimed, biting her lip when the sensation of being stretched, the fullness of him began to slide down to every nerve in her body.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jaime sighed, then started working himself into her.

And all Brienne could do was gasp with pleasure and started slowly riding him. She began to grind into him, faster, cupping his balls to gently squeeze them, jerking back and forth. He started to moan, to make noises that could’ve put porn stars to shame. His thrusts matching hers, he cupped her breasts and pulled her towards him. She sought her mouth, kissing him, sucking on his tongue, then pushed her breasts into his face. He caught one in his mouth, tongue thirsty, teeth itching to get themselves into her skin. Pleasure and pain, it was, and it was too much. 

So fucking much that it had her squeezing her cunt around his red hot dick.

When she was on the edge, about to plummet, she pulled away, wanting him to take control. “Fuck me hard, Jaime.”

With one deft move of his powerful arms, he had her pinned between his body and the bed. His cock still buried deep inside her, she could feel the tension get to her head, to every part of her. He began riding her. He was hot. He was hard. He was fast. Rough and slamming into her like she’d asked. 

“Gods, keep going,” she whimpered.

He was so fucking big, ramming in and out, every thrust tearing away at her walls, reaching far within and way beyond anything she’d ever experienced. 

She arched her back to meet the sheer power of his moves. Him, balls deep inside her, was something she could get used to, a sensation out of this world. He was merciless, continuing to pound her until she was left gasping and grabbing the sheets, begging him, pleading… Her pleasure mounting with each stroke, she reached around to crush him in a tight embrace as she felt her climax approach, grasping for some kind of intimacy amidst their blistering need and animal lust. 

“I—can’t anymore, Jaime—”

“I’m close too,” he snarled, the tone of his voice, the possessiveness with which his hands and mouth claimed her body, the slapping of flesh against flesh, the slickness of cock digging in and out of her, driving her to the edge. 

When he groaned long and loud as he kept pumping into her, she lost it. Her moan, when she came, was drowned by his cry of her name and she shuddered against him.

Jaime drove in hard, his mouth pressed to her neck as he thrust, and thrust again. Still reeling from her orgasm, she clutched him tightly as he pushed and pulled, groaning and grunting at the feel of her still pulsating walls. She caught his lip between her teeth, and he squeezed his eyes shut. She could feel him building up inside her—and then he filled her with one last heavy thrust. 

He crashed into her, panting into her chest, and she held him close, savouring the sensation of his shaking body and his cock still nestled deep within her.

“Jaime,” she started, once the dizziness had passed.

He looked up, the handsome face shining with a glow only great sex could impart to a person. “Hmm?”

“For years we’ve been co-workers and friends—maybe even closer than that.” 

“Hmm,” he acknowledged, burying his face in her chest to press a lazy kiss to her nipple. “I’ve been attracted to you for a while.”

“Why didn’t you say anything all along?” she wondered aloud, her fingers idly caressing his damp hair. “And what made you ask me out all of a sudden this morning ?”

He glanced up at her again, the lust in his eyes giving way to longing. “I dreamed of you last night.”

Brienne had to smile. “That is the cheesiest pickup line I’ve ever heard.” But she wanted to hear more of it. “What sort of dream? Erotic?”

He nodded, sighing heavily. “And romantic,” he added with a dreamy smile, nudging her lips with hers.

“Well—” she slid her hand down his slippery back, the familiar ache between her groin beginning to return “—what would you say to bringing those dreams to life?”

“I’d love it.”

“Erotic or romantic?” she asked, trying not to dwell too much on the _romantic_ part of it, yet, craving for every bit of it.

“How about both?” he suggested, pressing his lips to hers. “Romantic, if you feel like dinner tomorrow night, since we're already in the middle of the erotic?”

“I’d love that,” she replied, deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
